


Carlos' Surprise from Mal

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Carlos' Surprises and Gifts [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of my stories Carlos' Surprise, Carlos' Surprise from Ben, and Carlos' Surprise from Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with Dude following him.   
Carlos is too distracted to notice the "surprise" that's on his bed.   
But Dude does notice. Dude jumps on to Carlos' bed and barks at the dog on the bed.   
Carlos wonders why Dude was barking, he turns around to see a German Shepherd puppy sitting on his bed.  
Carlos walks over to his bed and sits down.   
He lets the puppy sniff his hand, and then after the puppy sniffed his hand, he starts to pet the dog.   
While Carlos is petting the puppy he wonders to himself, (I wonder whose dog this is?, there's no collar).  
There's a note on Carlos' bed. Carlos doesn't notice the note on the bed, but Dude does. Dude pick up the note and put in Carlos' lap.   
Carlos picks up the note and reads:  
"To Carlos,  
From Mal."

Carlos smiles as he reads the note.   
After he reads the note he puts it down on the bed.

Carlos named the puppy, Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos is in his and Jay's dorm room, laying on his stomach on his bed.

His dog, Mal is laying in front of him. 

Carlos is scratching Mal back while thinking about the note that Mal left him with his new puppy:   
"To Carlos,  
From Mal".

Carlos starts to think about the note, (It was really sweet of Mal to get me a puppy.) As Carlos is thinking this, his dog Mal is licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
Carlos gives Mal a smile. 

Mal rolls over and Carlos starts to give Mal a belly rub.

Carlos is too distracted to notice that (human) Mal is there, but Mal does notice. 

Mal walks into Carlos' and Jay's dorm room while smiling. 

Carlos continues to give (dog) Mal a belly rub. 

Mal walks over to Carlos' bed and sits down.

Mal smiles while watching Carlos give (dog) Mal a belly rub.

Mal starts scratching (dog) Mal's belly.   
Carlos smiles and continues to rub (dog) Mal's belly. 

 

Mal and Carlos and (dog) Mal spend the rest of the day on Carlos' bed.


End file.
